


Ghosts That we Knew

by Neffie (originalneffie)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Post Reichenbach, first attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalneffie/pseuds/Neffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes home after the fall. But Baker Street is still full of ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts That we Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Song belongs to Mumford & Sons  
> Sherlock belongs to Moffat, Gatiss & Doyle  
> I own nothing but an unhealthy obsession.


End file.
